1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system in which an autofocus operation is possible, and a lens barrel that is used in the camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Camera systems in which a manual focus operation and an autofocus operation are possible mainly adopt a configuration that includes a rotatable rotational operation member on a lens barrel, and in which a focusing distance is changed in accordance with rotation of the rotational operation member at the time of a manual focus operation, and the focusing distance is changed by a motor at the time of an autofocus operation.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-11643 discloses a lens barrel in which it is possible that a rotational operation member does not rotate at a time of autofocusing, and a focusing operation is performed in accordance with rotation of the rotational operation member at a time of manual focusing.
Furthermore, the lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-11643 has a configuration that includes a rotatable display member on which a distance scale that displays focusing distances is provided, and in which the display member is rotated so that a distance displayed by the distance scale and a focusing distance correspond.